Beau and the Beast
by Qill
Summary: Slash (M/M) Retelling of Beauty and the Beast. What if Beauty's father went back to the Beast instead of her?


Once, long ago, there lived a handsome merchant man and his young daughter. The merchant's wife had passed away when the girl was just a baby, so the merchant had raised her by himself. Being very wealthy, the merchant lavished his daughter with beautiful and exotic gifts. The two of them were very happy living together, and the merchant never thought of remarrying.

One day, misfortune befell the merchant. He lost all of his wealth and property; save a small cottage in a far-away wood. With a heavy heart he told his daughter that they would have to move into the cottage and learn to farm the land.

And so they moved into the cottage, leaving their city-life behind.

Despite being poor, the merchant and his daughter were still happy, for they loved each other very much. The merchant learned to farm the land, and his daughter woke early every day to cook and clean the cottage; before retiring to play music, read and draw.

Although the two of them were content for a while, the merchant was determined that his daughter should have a better life. He became restless. When he heard word that there was a cargo ship laden with exotic goods that he could sell to remake his fortune, the merchant rushed back to the city to see the ship for himself.

Before he left, he asked his daughter if she wanted any gifts.

She laughed, "Papa, I am perfectly happy with the things I have now, there is no need to buy me anything."

But her father insisted, and offered to buy her exquisite dresses and expensive jewels. His daughter refused. Being an intelligent girl, she understood that her father was not yet wealthy, even though he was going back to the city to trade.

The merchant persisted in offering to bring his daughter a gift; and she finally gave in, "If you truly wish to bring me a gift, Papa, please bring me back a rose – for there are no rose bushes here, and I have come to miss the sight of them."

Her father smiled and agreed.

The merchant rode out to the city, excited with his new prospects. However, when he reached the ship, he was distraught to find that the cargo was worthless. He was sad to return to his daughter, still as poor as he had been before, and not being able to buy her any gifts – for he had planned to surprise her with a lovely dress and some jewels even though she asked for only a rose.

On his journey home, misfortune once again struck the merchant. Whilst riding through the forest, he took a wrong turn and became completely lost. It quickly became dark and began to snow. The merchant could hear wolves howling in the distance. He was very frightened, and decided to ride even faster.

The trees loomed out from the gloom and their branches snagged at the merchant's cloak. The merchant could hardly see through the snow, and he was thrown off his horse many times.

Eventually, the merchant came upon a castle in the gloom. He stumbled up to the door, and pushing it, found that it swung open. Nervously, he entered. Frozen and hungry, he walked through the castle and he came upon a great hall with a table laden with food. As hungry as he was, the merchant decided to wait for the master of the castle to appear, so that he could introduce himself. He warmed himself by the fire for a while, but the master of the castle did not appear.

The clock struck eleven. Feeling that he had waited long enough, the merchant ate the food from the table. He was so hungry that he finished all of it, and he drained the goblets of wine. Feeling very sleepy, the merchant wandered around, until he came upon a room with a magnificent bed. He was so exhausted that he collapsed upon it immediately, and fell fast asleep.

In the morning, when the merchant awoke he was surprised to find that his clothes had changed, and that he was now dressed in finery. Wandering back to the dining hall, he found the table set for breakfast. Seeing no trace of the master of the castle, the merchant sat down to eat.

After his meal, the merchant set out to go home. Upon leaving the castle, he came upon a garden of beautiful roses. Remembering his daughter's request for a rose, he leaned down to pluck one from a bush.

Suddenly, there was a great and awful noise. The merchant whirled around and was faced with a terrible looking Beast. The Beast had a long mane of dark hair, sharp teeth poked out from its muzzle and its paws were adorned with curved claws. Despite this, the Beast was dressed in fine clothing.

Filled with fear, the merchant dropped to his knees.

"How dare you!" the Beast roared, "I saved your life by allowing you to stay in my castle, yet you repay me by stealing one of my precious roses? You shall die for your insolence!"

The merchant begged the Beast to spare his life, explaining that he had only plucked the rose as a present for his daughter, and that he had not realised what a crime it was.

The Beast's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl, "Very well," he finally conceded, "I shall forgive you if you let your daughter come and sacrifice herself in your place. If she does not wish to sacrifice herself, you must return to me within one month to accept your punishment."

The merchant agreed, having no intention of ever letting his daughter sacrifice herself to the Beast. _At least I will be able to say good bye to her_ _before I die _he thought as he rode away.

When the merchant arrived home, his daughter greeted him with a wonderful smile and embraced him tightly. He embraced her back, but his eyes were filled with tears.

"Papa, what is wrong?" she asked.

So her father told her about the Beast and how he must return to the castle to die. The girl immediately burst into tears with her father's news. "Papa you must not go!" she cried, "I would die of heartbreak if you were to leave. Let me go in your place."

Her father refused, "No my child, you must not go. It is my fault for angering the Beast, and I gave my word that I would return to him. I could not bear to lose you anyway if you were to take my place."

The girl continued to insist that she take her father's place, but he firmly refused. The girl shed many tears over her father's fate, but he did not cry, for he did not wish to make her any sadder.

When the merchant set off toward the Beast's castle, his daughter wept bitterly. He embraced her tightly, for one last time and told her to take care of herself.

When the merchant arrived at the castle, he was greeted by the Beast and lead to the great dining hall. He found the table laden with food and he and the Beast sat down to eat. _The Beast wishes to fatten me up before he eats me _the merchant thought miserably.

The merchant and the Beast ate their meal in silence.

Once they had finished, the Beast spoke, "I am grateful that you have returned."

The merchant did not know how to respond. There was a moment of silence before the Beast spoke again.

"What is your name?" the Beast asked.

The merchant stared at him in surprise, "My name is Beau." He replied. After a moment's hesitation he asked, "What is your name?"

The Beast gave a low growl, "You may call me Beast." he huffed.

They finished the meal in silence.

The Beast rose from the table after they had finished, "I will show you to your room." He said.

"Good night Beau." The Beast said when they reached the room

"Good night Beast." The merchant replied. When he was safely inside the room, he wondered why the Beast was delaying his death. He was heartbroken at having to leave his daughter, and it was only when he collapsed on the bed that he allowed himself to cry.


End file.
